They don't know about us
by ladybug782
Summary: Natsu and Lucy dads won't let get married because there enemies. Natsu and Lucy make a plan to run away and live there life. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1 Show Them

**I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME**

**Hey I just came up with this when I was watching a fairy tail nalu video on YouTube it call (they don't know about us) **

**Here it goes! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: can't be together

Lucy! How many times have I told you? You're not allowed to be with the Dragneel boy! King Jude yells at Lucy.

Father I don't care how many time you tell me I'm going to see him! If you like it or not! Lucy yells back

Why can't I be with him?! I'm in love with him and he's in love with me. We don't care if Dragneel and you have problem. We want to be together! And ever since mother died you been a jerk! Lucy yells

LUCY! King Jude said in very loud voice. I'm tried of this! You are going to marry Prince Loki and if you see that Dragneel boy one more time. I will kill him with my two hands! Go to your room now!

(Lucy ran to her room with tears running down her face)

Lucy P.O.V

I slam my door and lock to make sure no one came in or out. I can't believe mother and father would do this and why can't I be with Natsu? Why?

Lucy cried herself to sleep wonder what tomorrow would be like

Next day

Lucy woke up looking like a mess she was still in her dress from last night and with her hair all messy and with dry tears on her face. Lucy got clean up and with downstairs for breakfast. When Lucy got there her father was there waiting.

Lucy Jude said in a calm voice. Lucy didn't answer she was still mad about last night. Lucy sat in here sat next to her father wait for her food.

Lucy I understand you're mad but once you marry Prince Loki you will be very happy. And that why I had a talk with king celestial that we make the wedding in five days! Jude said

WHAT! I don't want to marry him he a playboy who only think about breast! Lucy said

Lucy look you're the princess of the Heartfillia and your jobs is to marry the prince the king think is a right chose for you Jude said trying not to yell.

(At the Dragneel castle)

Natsu! Come down here now! King Iangeel yells.

Yo! What is it? Natsu said. Why were you with princess Heartfillia again? King Iangeel ask

You mean Luce? Yea me her were having a little fun last night because we both had nothing to do. Natsu said with a cheerful voice.

You know you're not allowed to go to the Heartfillia castle. And why are with the princess you know you're not allow to your marrying princess Lisanna in five days Iangeel said

I know but I don't want marry Lisanna I want to marry Lucy! Natsu said

Natsu if you don't marry princess Lisanna you will stay in this castle cell until you forget about the Heartfillia daughter! Iangeel said

Look! I'm going to marry Lucy and me and Lisanna don't have feeling for each other like that! Natsu said

I don't care your marrying Lisanna and that it! King Iangeel yells

Natsu walk to his him with hate in his eyes.

Iangeel I show you I'll show you.

**Hey guy I hope you like this I work so hard and don't worry I will make it longer. **

**Love, ladybug782**


	2. Chapter 2 The Paln

Chapter 2

Natsu was packing up his thing because Lucy and him made plan to runaway to where Natsu good friend Gray lives.

~flashback~

It was late at night and Natsu and Lucy were in the Heartfillia secret garden where Lucy and her mom use to go.

Natsu I heard you were marry Lisanna Strauss in five days. Lucy said in a sad voice. Yea I also heard you were going to marry Loki Natsu said with angrier. Natsu do want to marry Lisanna? Lucy asks. Natsu look a Lucy and see she has tears in her eyes. No I don't want to marry her I want to marry you Luce Natsu said while he cleans the tears away. I want to marry you to but our dads won't let us Lucy said with even more tears down her face.

Who care what they say it our life not there's! Natsu said. You know what we should do. Natsu said. What? Lucy asks. Luce runaway with me! Tomorrow night! Natsu look Lucy in the eyes. Natsu are you crazy you know what will happen if we do. Lucy said.

Yea so it doesn't hurt to try. Natsu said yea I guess Lucy said in a worried voice. Luce look don't be sacred ok Natsu said gently kissing Lucy lips. Ok see you tomorrow night Lucy said getting up to get ready for tomorrow.

Natsu ran to his soon to be ex castle to get ready for tomorrow but first he needed to letter an old friend.

~flashback ends~

(Still with Natsu)

Natsu waiting outside of Lucy castle but hiding so the guard doesn't see him. After waiting for night to fall Lucy came wearing towns people clothes and her keys.

(Forgot to say they use magic)

Ready? Natsu ask. Yea let go before they know I'm gone Lucy said. Natsu and Lucy to make sure no guard were out. When it was clear they ran out of the Heartfillia castle to the open world. Natsu we made! Lucy cheers. Almost Luce we have to make it to magnolia then we made it Natsu said. Ok let get going Lucy said.

Hey guy I know I said I'll make it long but it sound like a good idea to stop it here. Sorry again.

Love, ladybug782


	3. Chapter 3 Freedom!

Chapter 3

~On the last chapter~

Natsu we made! Lucy cheers. Almost Luce we have to make it to magnolia then we made it Natsu said. Ok let get going Lucy said

Normal P.O.V

Days and Weeks have gone by. Natsu and Lucy are only miles away from Magnolia.

"Natsu you ok" Lucy ask. "Yea just a little motion sickness Luce no needs to worry about it" Natsu said. "Ok don't push yourself to hard" Lucy said with worried in his eyes and Natsu, yea what isn't? Natsu said. "When we do make it in Magnolia what are we going to do we don't have that much money?" Lucy said." Well I can see if my old friend Gray will give some money when we get there" Natsu said, "Natsu I been meaning to ask how to go you know this gray guy if you lived in a castles for like your whole life?" Lucy asked Well Iangeel isn't my real dad my mom and I use to be poor and live in magnolia and I had lots of friends we had a little club house call fairy tail but after I left the only friend I cloud keep in touch with was gray Natsu said with his voice getting low.

I never knew and how is Iangeel not your real dad you both have pink hair? Lucy asked confused. To be honest I don't know Natsu said turning green because all of talking he been doing. Ok Lucy said.

Hours have gone by and the carriage has gone to a stop. "This is as far as I can go" the driver said, Natsu and Lucy walk out the carriage to see a town just about 2 miles away. "Well thank you here 34 jewels" Lucy give the driver. "Thank you Ms. and Mr. have a safe journey "the driver said riding away. Natsu and Lucy walk the full to miles to the town of Magnolia.

Luce we made it! Natsu said kiss Lucy with joy. I know were finely free from those hell holes of a castle Lucy said with happiness. Now all we have to do is go to the town near the river gray wait for us Natsu said pointing to where they have to go.

Yea let get going the both said. It took half the day to make there on feet and only seven minutes by carriage but Natsu and Lucy didn't have much money so they had to go by feet. When they made it there at last they were wonder with a tall handsome with.

Hey Flam-brain how have you been doing for all those years.

Hey sorry again I was in a rush and I know I said I'll make it long but I don't know why? But here the update and I'll try to make it longer and don't judge me I have like three or four more story I'm work on ok thx!

Love, Ladybug782


	4. Chapter 4 Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

~On the last chapter~

Yea let get going the both said. It took half the day to make there on feet and only seven minutes by carriage but Natsu and Lucy didn't have much money so they had to go by feet. When they made it there at last they were wonder with a tall handsome with.

Hey Flam-brain how have you been doing for all those years

"Hey ice princess miss me?" Natsu said. "No" I was happy I didn't have to hear your big ass mouth any more" Gray said," Whatever and this is Lucy the girl I told you about" Natsu said showing off Lucy to his childhood friend. "Hi Gray I'm Lucy as you already know" Lucy said shaking Gray hand." So Lucy you're a mage to?" Gray asks. "Yea I'm a celestial key wizard" Lucy said. "Wow cool and Lucy you look like a smart girl why would you want to date this baka" Gray asks.

"Hey I'm not a baka" Natsu said punching gray in the face. "Natsu what the fuck are you doing!" Lucy shouts, "Fighting Gray!" Natsu said while Gray and him where fighting. They stop when a red hair woman said "Gray what you are doing?!" Erza said with anger in her eyes, "Sorry and guess what Flame-brain back with a girl" Gray while pushing Natsu.

"Huh?" Erza said. She turns and sees Natsu holding hand with a blonde girl. "Hey Erza how have you been doing" Natsu said once he said that Erza started attacking Natsu, "Natsu where have you been for 8 years and you come back like noting happen" Erza said, "Sorry Erza it took a while to find a way to out" Natsu said. "Well as long as you made it back and where your mom?" Erza asks "She died last year" Natsu said, "Sorry I didn't mean to say that" Erza said "It fine" Natsu said.

Erza look at Lucy, "O hello who are you?" Erza asks, "I'm Lucy. Natsu fiancée" Lucy said looking at the red hair woman. "Natsu f-fiancée" Erza said confused, Erza turn to Natsu, "Hey Natsu what did you do to this girl?" Erza said, "Noting. She the one who asks me out!" Natsu said in fear

"Liar!" Lucy shout, "Ok ok I ask her out first she said no then took me a while for her to say yes la", "Really" Erza said, "Can we go inside" Gray said while taking for his shirts, 'What the fuck gray my fiancée right here and you're really taking off your choltes!" Natsu said coving Lucy eyes. "So?" Gray said only in his boxer now, Erza knock out gray, "Come on Lucy let me show you to the other girls" Erza said piss off, "O-ok" Lucy said in fear.

"Natsu are you coming to I'm sure everyone would love to see you again" Erza said, "Sure" Natsu said. "Guys what about Gray we can't leave him here" Lucy said, "He ok Luce come on I want you to meet the other" Natsu putting his arm around Lucy, "Ok I guess" Lucy said.

Erza, Lucy, and Natsu walk in a small town with the prettiest flower. "Wow I never saw seen these flower back home. What kind are these?" Lucy asks. "There Canna Luce" Natsu said, "Really so pretty" Lucy said with love in her eyes, "Hey Natsu we should have these in our wedding" Lucy said with joy. "Y-yea" Natsu said blushing, "Natsu are you blushing?" Erza said. "No way I'm not blushing Erza!" Natsu said blushing even harder. Once Lucy saw that Natsu was blushing because what she said she turn red was Erza hair.

"We should be getting to Fairy Tail so you can see everyone again also so Lucy can meet some new friends" Erza said trying to snap the blushing couple back to normal. "Yea come on" natsu said grading lucy hand.

"Yea let go to Fairy Tail" Lucy thought


End file.
